I Need You NoW
by cukkiii moonsterr
Summary: kurt y jesse se reunen para que jesse regrese con rachel pero sucede algo inesperado ... y blaine pasa x todo esto y se orilla a cometer errores x kurt
1. Chapter 1

Una noche de invierno Kurt regresaba a su casa por las vacaciones, cuando recibió una llamada.

-bueno

-hola… Kurt tengo que pedirte un favor…

Al principio kurt creyó que era Blaine pero se llevo una gran sorpresa

-¿quién es?

-soy Jesse St. James

-¿Qué? -Dijo sorprendido

-Sí, vocalista de Vocal Adrenaline, necesito que nos veamos en breadstix mañana a las 8:00 pm

-ammm…

-Solo ve.

Jesse colgó y Kurt se quedo muy desconcertado.

A la siguiente mañana Kurt recordó el compromiso cuando iba a reunirse con Blaine.

-sabes Blaine me tiene muy…

-lo se, lo se

-es que es Jesse St. James, el chicho que traiciono a Rachel Berry para ganar las regionales.

-pero no creo que sea tan malo quizás solo quiere charlar y disculparse

-Blaine tu siempre tan positivo pero no lo creo

-bueno entonces lo tendremos que ver

Kurt rio nerviosamente y trato de olvidarse lo más rápido posible de eso hasta que pasara …


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno 8.00 pm en punto, creo que es hora de entrar

Kurt entro y vio a Jesse en una mesa del rincón, respiro profundo y camino hacia la mesa.

-Hola - dijo con un hilo de voz

-Hola

-Bueno que es lo que necesitas

-Quiero antes que nada pedirte una disculpa a ti y a todos los del club, pero… quiero volver con Rachel.

-¿Qué? No no no, yo no puedo hacer eso

-si si puedes, quiero que me des consejos para regresar

-ok te doy consejos y que gano yo eh?

-tu ganas a ese chico… Blaine

Kurt volteo a la ventana ya que Blaine lo esperaba en una banca al extremo de la calle.

-conoces a Blaine?

-sí, lo conocí en la competencia es bueno, y sé que ahora estas en los Warblers

-Ahhhh

-Por favor no me digas que no te gusta porque los he visto juntos

-eso no significa nada…

-mira yo consigo a Rachel y tu a Blaine los dos ganamos.

Kurt hizo una mueca y acepto.

-Ok pero no le digas a nadie de esta conversación

-tenlo por seguro solo tú y yo

Kurt sin más que decir se levanto y estrecho la mano con Jesse depuse los 2 salieron y Kurt fue hacia Blaine

-Hey ¿cómo te fue?

-Ammm bien bien – lo corto de inmediato

-Bueno nos vamos?

-Si

Kurt volteo de reojo y vio a Jesse , sus miradas se encontraron y kurt rápidamente se dirigió a Blaine sonriéndole .

….

(Continuara)


	3. Chapter 3

-sabes Kurt, Dalton es muy tranquilo por las mañanas, dijo Blaine

-si

-oye te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro

-de que hablaron tu y ese tal Jesse,se arreglaron o algo así?

- … Si, me pidió un favor y se disculpo

-un favor?

-ehhh si si ya sabes una favor… bueno me tengo que ir llego tarde a clases…

Kurt empezó a caminar rápido hasta llegar a la sala principal y Blaine se quedo parado en el patio donde conversaron y Blaine pensó "esto esta raro", sin más Blaine corrió para alcanzar a Kurt y llegar al salón juntos.

En mitad de la clase algo en el bolsillo de Kurt empezó a vibrar…

"un mensaje de Jesse:"

Kurt yo paso por ti a las 3:00 pm para empezar con lo que acordamos…

Kurt leyó el mensaje, volteo al reloj y eran las 2:30 pm cuando el maestro volteo

-Señor Hummel me permite ese celular, no creo que sea tan importante… (El maestro leyó el mensaje) un tal Jesse como para dejar de ponerle atención a mi clase

Kurt le entrego el celular molesto

-Gracias, se lo devolveré al terminar la clase.

Todo esto no puedo evitar que la curiosidad de Blaine estallara…

El tiempo transcurrió lento hasta que sonó el timbre

-Tome señor Hummel a la próxima será castigado.

Kurt se levanto casi corriendo para salir, puesto que eran las 3:10 pm, Blaine también hizo lo mismo, Los 2 corrieron hasta la entrada de la academia donde una camioneta negra esperaba a Kurt …

-Kurt está todo bien?, grito Blaine a mitad de la salida

Kurt se detuvo unos escasos pasos de la puerta de aquella grande camioneta,

Solo pudo hacer un gesto de "seguro" y subió…


	4. Chapter 4

-Bueno aquí me tienes de nuevo

-bueno y con qué vamos a empezar Kurt?

-pues primero…

Kurt tomo el celular de Jesse y marco un número….

-Bueno

-contesta, anda no pasa nada, dijo Kurt sonriendo

Jesse Tomo el teléfono nervioso

-Ho-Ho-la

-Jesse?, dijo Rachel sorprendida

-sí, Rachel no cuelgues necesito decirte algo… pero no puede ser por el teléfono, nos podemos ver en el auditorio de vocal adrenaline a las 7:00 pm?

-y esta vez no me vas a vas a echarme huevos con el resto de tu quipo?

-No, Por favor Rachel ve hazlo por los buenos momentos…

-Ok

Jesse colgó y respiro profundo

-Bueno Kurt eso fue inesperado

-así es, eso le gusta alas chicas créeme

- Y ahora…

-Pues ir al auditorio ahora mismo porque son las 6:40…

-Quee? Tan rápido se nos paso el tiempo, Wow!

-pues si así se va el tiempo cuando uno se… divierte digámoslo así jajajaja

-jajaja gracias Kurt, Gracias por todo

Despues de pláticas sobre lo mismo Jesse llevo a Dalton a Kurt

Jesse acerco la mano a la puerta para abrírsela a Kurt y sus manos se rozaron sin querer, se miraron unos instantes y Jesse retiro la mano, Kurt solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la camioneta, Jesse antes de subir la ventana dijo "adiós" con la mano, subió la ventana y arranco.

Kurt camino hasta su dormitorio en el edificio 3B…

Blaine se encontraba en la cama leyendo la revista "vogue" …

-hola Blaine, pensé que estarías dormido después de tu entrenamiento

-Sí, pero no tengo sueño

-Está todo bien?

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería preguntarte, entonces está todo bien?

-Ahhh vamos solo Salí con un amigo, eso es malo?

-no pero desde que fuiste con ese Jesse estas muy raro y lo del mensaje y todo eso…

-Acaso eso son celos? (Kurt rio)

-Mira Blaine no pasa nada solo que estamos empezando de nuevo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse vale?

-Está bien es solo que me preocupas que tal si hace algo como lo que le hizo a Rachel… pero confió en ti

Los dos esbozaron una sonrisa y apagaron las luces

(En la sala principal de Dalton)

-Kurt tenía pensado si salíamos a comer hoy hace mucho que no salimos juntos

-Ammm no puedo tengo que ir con Jesse

-amm ok

Blaine después de escuchar la respuesta se entristeció, pensó "como después de que llega Jesse nuestra amistad se va por un tubo" vamos Blaine no pasa nada se dijo así mismo.

Un maestro llama a Kurt y este deja su celular en la mesa de centro, empieza a vibrar y Blaine contesta

-Bueno?

-Kurt fui al auditorio y Rachel me dio otra oportunidad y me dijo que había una posibilidad de volver y…. y….

-Yo no soy Kurt, soy Blaine

-aaaaaa, y Kurt?

-está ocupado

-Bueno le puedes decir que me llame en cuanto se desocupe necesito decirle algo muy importante.

-tenlo por seguro

Blaine colgó y rápidamente elimino la llamada de Jesse y dejo el celular en la mesa.

-Blaine no sonó my celular lo escuche?

-aaa no no sonó

-Bueno, nos vamos?

-si

(En la noche)

-Kurt estas bien?, te noto preocupado

- si si solo que esperaba una llamada pero pues…

Blaine se retorcía por dentro…

-quizás mañana…

-No! Grito, perdón Blaine es que esa llamada es muy importante para mí

Kurt tomo el celular y llamo a Jesse

-bueno

-Jesse, la cara del muchacho se lleno de felicidad

-por qué no llamaste

-Qué? Claro que llame y contesto Blaine le dije que te pasara el recado…

Hubo un gran silencio y Kurt volteo a ver a Blaine…

(Continuara)

Gracias a "conniekirkland" por comentar =D


	5. Chapter 5

….

-Blaine me podrías explicar porque no me dijiste que me había jamado jesse , dijo Kurt

La cara de Blaine se torno completamente blanca y solo pudo balbucear

-Yo Yo Yo…

-sabes que no quiero saberlo (dijo enojado), tu sabias que esto era importante para mi…

Kurt camino hacia la salida contestando nuevamente el teléfono, Blaine solo alcanzo a escuchar "¿puedes pasar por mi Jesse?" y poco a poco se alejo, Blaine se quedo paralizado, temblando recapitulando todo lo que había hecho y pensó "demonios Blaine como es que le hiciste esto a kurt tu…. Tu… lo AMAS!"…

(En el carro de Jesse)

-gracias por venir, dijo kurt decepcionado

-De nada es lo menos que podría hacer después de todo lo que has hecho tú

-pero Bueno hay que iniciar… dijo kurt con un poco de entusiasmo

Después de una larga charla de cómo agradarle más a Rache decidieron parar en una tienda para comprar cerveza, se estacionaron afuera de Dalton y... …. Después de un rato de tomar y Jesse dijo:

-sabes Kurt contigo me la he pasado muy bien mas que con otras personas…

-yo también

Kurt se acerco a jesse un poco más, tomo su mano y… lo beso un beso leve del que después de unos segundos Kurt reacciono y se retiro de Jesse rápidamente diciendo:

-perdón Jesse… yo no….

Jesse solo negó con la cabeza y lo cayó uniendo sus labios con los suyos de nuevo…

Después de ese beso Kurt bajo del auto y se despidió de Jesse con otro beso pero ahora en la Mejilla.

-Adiós Jesse…

-adiós...

Jesse arranco a toda máquina y Kurt entro al edificio casi tropezándose, pero lo que Kurt no sabía es que Jesse solo había tomado 2 cervezas nada mas…

Kurt llego a su habitación y se dejo caer sobre su cama riéndose, lo que hizo que Blaine se despertara.

-Kurt estas bien? estas ebrio?

-Déjame en paz (kurt grito y se cayó de sueño es su cama)

Blaine solo se le quedo viendo y después de un rato volvió a la cama.

(Ala siguiente mañana)

Kurt apenas recibía los primeros rayos de sol cuando escucho una voz ronca que dijo:

-Señor Hummel, el alumno Blaine nos informo de su estado ayer en la noche y quiero que sepa que es la primera y la última vez que vamos a tolerar una conducta de este tipo quedo claro…

Kurt apenas y captaba el mensaje, vio a el director con algunos de los alumnos a su alrededor entre ellos Blaine

-si director no se repetirá

-eso espero, Vámonos todos

Blaine se quedo mirando a Kurt y cerró la puerta

-cómo pudiste ir con el directo Blaine (grito Kurt enojado)

-Mira kurt te enojes o no ayer llegaste muy mal y lo único que quiero es que estés bien y…

- SI QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN ALEJATE DE MI (en ese momento Kurt reventó)

Blaine solo lo miro y conteniéndose de lágrimas dijo un:

-"está bien" y salió de la habitación…


	6. Chapter 6

Después de lo sucedido Kurt y Blaine se distanciaron mucho al grado que solo se veían cuando era hora de dormir.

(El celular de Kurt vibro)

-hoy nos vamos a ver?

Era uno de los tantos mensajes que le había mandado, kurt sonrió y caminado respondió:

-Claro

Kurt pasó al lado de Blaine sin darse cuenta, al mirarlo Blaine pensó: "como ha pasado esto, pero si así quieres jugar…. Jugaremos Hummel".

La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila, Kurt se arreglo en su habitación para salir con Jesse y antes de ponerse maquillaje Blaine entro…

-espero esta vez no llegues ebrio

Kurt frunció el ceño.

-claro jefe

Blaine lo miro con enojo, en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Blaine abrió y era uno de sus amigos…

-Blaine nos vamos?…

Blaine asintió con la cabeza

-sí, sí, si

Kurt trato de escuchar su conversación

-bueno no llegues tarde hoy cerrare la habitación a las 9:00 pm en punto, dijo Blaine, termino de hablar y salió

Kurt se desconcertó puesto que Blaine nunca salía después de clases

Kurt bajo hasta la sala principal donde estaba Jesse:

-que haces aquí?

-llegue más temprano de lo previsto y baje a conocer Dalton por cierto vi a Blaine salir llorando, está todo bien entre ustedes?

-S...i, Kurt se puso triste

-no puedo evitarlo me atraes demasiado…

Jesse se lanzo a Kurt besándolo, la boca y el cuello y Kurt lo paro diciendo:

-aquí no nos pueden ver…

Kurt tomo a Jesse de la mano y subiendo las escaleras a unos pocos pasos de la entrada de la habitación de Kurt se volvieron a besar, antes de que se cerrara la puerta Jesse estampo a Kurt sobre ella sin quitarle las manos de la cadera, y sin darse cuenta se dejaron caer en la cama de Blaine…

-lo haremos?

-tú qué crees? , Jesse lo volvió a besar

Kurt le quito la camisa y bajo sus manos hasta su cierra del pantalón, besándole el abdomen y llegando a su miembro, Kurt y Jesse continuaron besándose y Jesse tomo un condón que tenía en el pantalón y se lo puso,

-bueno hora de la acción…

Un minuto después de haber dicho eso el picaporte de la puerta gira…. ERA BLAINE que los encontró desnudos en su propia cama, Kurt rápidamente retiro a Jesse de su cuerpo…

-yo…. Y…o….o

Blaine sin poderse contener mas soltó una lagrima, azotando la puerta salió

Blaine camino hasta su carro, condujo lo más rápido que pudo cuando por su mente paso la imagen de DAVE KAROFSKY ¡! , tomo el volante y Blaine recordó cuando fue a la casa de Kurt y él le dijo que la casa de dave estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la suya, condujo hasta ella…

(Toco la puerta)

-hola

-hola te puedo ayudar en algo, dijo el señor Paul (papa de dave)

-sí, esta dave?

-si en un minuto esta aquí, aguarda

Su papa cerró la puerta por unos segundos después se volvió a abrir

-Oh, mariposita… Que quieres, si vienes por lo de Kurt ya te he dicho que…

-no no es eso es que… (Blaine beso a dave….)

- que te pasa (Gritando lo quito con un golpe)

Blaine cayó al suelo, tirado Dave lo pateo, lo tomo de su camisa y lo levanto a unos pocos pasos de la calle dave lo aventó de nuevo haciendo que Blaine callera a la calle pero cuando callo….

UN CARRO VENIA A TODA VELOCIDAD! ENTONCES ATROPELLO A BLAINE

Dave vio como Blaine quedo tirado en medio de la calle, el carro tan pronto reacciono tomo reversa y huyo… al oír el golpe el papa de dave salió corriendo viendo a su hijo impactado y al pobre chico tirado, sangrando, llamo a la policía y a la ambulancia…..

Kurt mientras tanto dormía junto a Jesse cuando vibro su celular…

-bueno

-Kurt?

-si

-soy el papa de dave karofsky tu amigo Blaine sufrió un accidente, lo atropellaron y lo están trasladando en este momento a emergencias…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Kurt sentía que su mundo se venía para abajo, escucho como su corazón latía a toda potencia y las dudas se hicieron presentes "¿Qué hacia Blaine en la casa de los karofsky?" , tomo los datos del hospital y se vistió rápidamente avisando al director del accidente ….

(EN EL HOSPITAL)

Blaine se encontraba en urgencias, casi toda la escuela estaba hay incluyendo a los padres de Blaine, el primero en llegar fue Kurt , todos esperaban la respuesta del doctor…..

-Blaine se recuperara, solo fue una fractura en la pierna pero necesita recuperación

Al escuchar eso todos suspiraron, sin pensarlo 2 veces Kurt entro a la sala antes que todos incluso antes que sus padres…

Blaine escucho la puerta y abrió los ojos mirando a Kurt

-¿Qué demonios te paso por la cabeza al ir a la casa de dave karofsky?

-no se

-el… el .. Te hiso esto?

-no pero él me aventó a la calle

Al escuchar eso Kurt reventó de rabia y fue a emergencias

-eres un estúpido egocéntrico, al terminar eso le tiro un golpe en la cara después regreso con Blaine

Blaine hablo:

-lo único que quería era…

-NO digas nada, todo esto ya paso

Kurt tomo su mano y sonrió

Despues de algunos días….

Kurt y Jesse se reunieron para charlar en el auditorio de vocal adrenaline ...

-Jesse yo provoque todo esto y sabes lo que tuvimos fue una especie de Pasatiempo, fueron buenos ratos pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño más bien siempre lo ha tenido pero no me había dado cuenta…

Jesse solo lo miro cuando su celular vibro

"Rachel":

Jesse lo eh pensado y creo que si podemos volver…

Al ver eso Jesse se lo mostro a Kurt

Kurt dijo:

Todo esto nunca paso ok?

-ok, gracias

Kurt salió y en la puerta estaba Blaine esperándolo con una gran sonrisa y los brazo abiertos, pero antes de irse Kurt señalo atrás de Jesse algo, El volteo y vio a rachel con una gran sonrisa, el corrió asía ella y la abrazo, antes de irse Kurt y Jesse se dieron un último "Adiós" con la mirada y salieron del teatro…

Paso el tiempo, Blaine y Kurt se hicieron novios oficialmente y Rachel y Jesse volvieron…

Y LOS 2 APRENDIERON UNA GRAN LECCION " A NO CONFUNDIR EL AMOR CON UN "RATO" ….."

FIN! GRASIAS POR COMENTAR DIGANME SI QUIERNE OTRA ;)


End file.
